La pesadilla
by Jao Asakura
Summary: ¿Que harías si te quedaras atrapado en el tiempo?.... Aqui comienza una nueva saga de Saint Seiya


**Esta es la primera parte de una saga sacada de mi imaginación espero y les guste, les dejo aqi este pequeño intro pa' que se deleiten o se hagan la idea de Quien será esta vez que haga la lucha por la Tierra.**

**Porfavor dejen sus reviews please.**

**- Dialogo de personajes -**

**"Pensamientos"**

**------------- cambio de lugar -------------**

**KRONOS SAGA**

**INTRO**

Una terrible tormenta caía esa mañana, daba la impresión de que era una noche muy oscura, el cielo no mostraba rayos de sol alguno; solamente mostraba aquella ira incontrolable.

Un camino empedrado que al costado lo adornaban unos jardines de bellas flores la cual daban la impresión que mientras el cielo rugía las flores gozaban aquella ira, una joven caminaba con la mirada perdida, mientras caminaba su boca se movía mas no pronunciaba sonido de palabra alguna; de pronto un viento frío y recio soplo en aquel lugar que hizo que aquella doncella se detuviera mientras su cabello color lila ondeaba con aquel fuerte soplo, sin dejar de mover sus labios levanto su brazo y como queriéndose sostener de algo, su cuerpo quedo congelado en cuestión de segundos mas no mostraba rastro de hielo alguno. Aquella hermosa mujer evidentemente estaba congelada pero su conciente aun razonaba y podía mirar a su al rededor mas no podía hacer movimiento de cuerpo alguno, giraba sus ojos de un lado y vio como las hojas que fueron levantadas por el viento se quedaban congeladas en el aire al igual que ella, también se fijo que las gotas de lluvia quedaban atrapadas en el aire y las que ya habían caído al suelo, quedaron como brote de flor.

Ese momento para aquella mujer era desesperante ya que presentía que algo iba a suceder mas no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Mientras observaba a su alrededor se oyó del cielo un fuerte rugido y frente a ella como meteoro que impactaría el lugar donde ella estaba de pie; una bola de nube enorme del tamaño de una luna se dejo caer sobre ella, derribándola aquella fuerza invisible impacto el suelo y como en cámara lenta la onda expansiva de aquel choque comenzó a destruir todo lo que había ahí.

Aquel lugar que anteriormente mostraba una armonía muy extraña estaba totalmente devastado y se había convertido en un campo vacío donde solo habían piedras y tierra; de pronto la doncella sintió que el viento de nuevo comenzaba a soplar de un manera fría levantando su rostro se sorprendió y no podía creer lo que miraba, la tierra que era levantada por el viento se movía de una forma tan lenta que al alzar su mano podía tocar la tierra que atravesaban sus dedos, mirando hacia atrás se fijo que su cabello ondeaba lentamente, parecía que estaba en el agua, teniendo ya dominio de su cuerpo se puso en pie y comenzó de nuevo a caminar, dándose cuenta que podía moverse de manera normal mientras que las cosas que la rodeaban no lo hacían; al frente de ella pudo ver que una sombra de forma humana caminaba hacia ella pero parecía que a pesar de que se miraba que caminaba no se movía del mismo sitio.

Un tanto curiosa y a la vez temerosa por lo que estaba viviendo se acerco cautelosamente a aquella figura; al acercarse oyó de pronto que un niño se reía, percatándose de eso entre en un poco mas de confianza y aligero el paso, llegando a donde se encontraba la sombra se dio cuenta de que era un niño y que la miraba fijamente, los ojos de aquella criatura eran negros como la noche mas oscura, la piel y su cabello blancos como la nieve, mientras sonreía de forma tierna y amable, la hermosa mujer se le acerco y le dijo:

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Esa no es la pregunta……. – contesto él,

- ¿Huh? –

- La verdadera pregunta es….. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?... –

Al terminar de decir eso, el niño apunto con su dedo índice al cielo y de golpe este se abrió dejando el cosmos desnudo para contemplarlo.

- Este es el cosmo querida Saori Kido o ¿Debería llamarte Atena? –

- ¿Heh? –

- Muy hermoso ¿Verdad? –

- ….. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –

- Eso no importa ahora…… lo que importa es el futuro….. –

Diciendo esto los pies de ambos se despegaron del suelo y una velocidad inexplicable se encontraban en el espacio teniendo de frente al Planeta Tierra;

- Atena Este es tu querido planeta….. que lo has protegido durante siglos y a la vez en numerosas batallas…… - comenzó de nuevo hablar – Sin embargo, los mortales la han ido deteriorando poco a poco…… Y eso no lo puedo permitir…… -

Atena dejando de contemplar aquel hermoso planeta regreso su mirada donde estaba el niño, para su sorpresa ya no estaba un niño sino que estaba un apuesto joven de cabellera blanca y de ojos negros, daba la impresión de que en cuestión de segundos aquel niño al que estaba escuchando había crecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; cuando parpadeo se encontraba de nuevo en el mismo lugar, un poco asustada miro de nuevo para ver al joven y de nuevo volvió a estar con el niño.

El niño sonriéndole alzo su mirada hacia el cielo y un par de enormes alas blancas salieron de su espalda y de sus pies surgió una onda expansiva que arrojo a Atena alejándola del pequeño niño. Suspendida en el aire si poder moverse, miro como la Tierra empezó a desmoronarse parte por parte, ella se sentía impotente en ese momento ya que no podía hacer nada. Desde donde estaba pudo ver al pequeño niño que la miraba fijamente desde abajo al cual grito el por qué hacia eso,

- Simplemente reordenaré el cosmos……. Y para eso tengo que hacerlo desde el principio –

Bajando la mirada se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, en ese momento un torbellino atrapo al pequeño e intentándolo levantar alzo sus manos guiadas por el viento el cual provocaron una implosión uniendo de nuevo al planeta que se encontraba destrozado.

Ya estando unido comenzó a rotar pero al lado contrario de su cause original; Atena solo podía observar como aquel indescriptible suceso ocurría frente a sus ojos, intentando lograr ver al niño ya no era aquel niño ni aquel joven apuesto, esta vez vio a un anciano de días vigoroso como el día pero apagado como la noche. Que la miraba con su mirada vacía de sentimientos.

- Querida Atena…… Esta vez nada ni nadie se interpondrá en que la Tierra sea mía ….. Espero que no trates de interponerte tu y tus caballeros de bronce….. –

Dicho eso, un ruido fuerte como de choque de planetas la hizo volver en sí, se encontraba acostada en una enorme cama dentro de una hermosa habitación, un poco sudada por la pesadilla de la que se acaba de levantar; más no tomándole mucha importancia se recostó de nuevo cerro sus ojos para conciliar el sueño ya que era muy temprano para que estuviera despierta.

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
